doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
René Sagastume
René Sagastume es un actor de doblaje mexicano con residencia en la Argentina. Filmografía Series Animadas *Sit Down Shut Up (2009) - Andrew LeGustambos (Nick Kroll) *La liga de los súper malvados (2009) - General Sargento (Blu Mankuma) *Olivia (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Club Caza Monstruos (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Pucca (2006) - Muji (Dave "Squatch" Ward) *El pequeño Amadeus (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004) - Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Los héroes de la ciudad (2004) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Sonic X (2003) - Oscuridad *Cyberchase (2002) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *El Show de Mr. Hell (2000) - Mr. Hell (Bob Monkhouse) *Thundercats (1985) - Cruncher (Triturador) *Joe Cartoon´s The Greenfields - Mr. Greenfield / Mrs. Greenfield *Buenos días Oli! - Oli *El pequeño Nick - Director / voces adicionales varios capítulos *Angeles - Voces adicionales varios capítulos Series de TV *Justified (2010) - Arlo Givens (Raymond J. Barry) / Títulos / Voces adicionales varios capítulos *The Listener (2009) - George Ryder (Arnold Pinnock) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Venjix (Andrew Laing) *The Unusuals (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Breaking Bad (2008) - Dr. Delcavoli (David House) / Tortuga (Danny Trejo) *Crash (2008) - Chun Soo Park (Kelvin Han Yee) *Merlin (2008) - Jonas (Adam Godley) *Los Tudor (2007) - Cardenal Campeggio (John Kavanagh) *Ugly Betty (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Broodwing (Jim McLarty) *Ghost Whisper (2005) - Tim Flaherty (Thomas F. Wilson) *Los Doodlebops (2004) - Cabeza de Alce (Ron Stefaniuk) *T y T (1988) - T.S. Turner (Mr. T) Documentales *Los Detonadores - Braden Lusk *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Narrador *Lo que Darwin no sabía - Narrador (Armand Leroi) *Escaped - Narrador *Los diez más peligrosos - Narrador *Pandillas USA - Narrador *Guía de supervivencia - John Wells *Style by Jury - Johnny Cupello (Johnny Cupello) Películas Animadas *Playmobil, El secreto de la isla pirata (2009) - Papá Vudú *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no se ha acabado II (2009) - Jefe de los enanos *Garfield Pet Force (2009) - Eli (Greg Eagles) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) - General *Duendes y gnomos: La cámara secreta (2008) - Slim (James Arnold Taylor) *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no se ha acabado (2006) - Príncipe (Patrick Warburton) Películas Keith David *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - FBI Chief Conrad *El quinto mandamiento (2008) - Max "Coldbreeze" Templeton *Rápida y mortal (1995) (doblaje 2009) - Sgt. Cantrell Robert Curtis Brown *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Mr. Evans *High School Musical 3 (2008) - Mr. Evans Tom Waits *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus (2009) - Mr. Nick / Títulos Otros papeles *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - CEO Erich Loring (Patrick Bauchau) *The Bounty Hunter (2010) - Sid (Jeff Garlin) *The Wronged Man (2010) - Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Jesse Stone (Tom Selleck) *Vampiros en Las Vegas (2009) - Sylvian (Tony Todd) *Hombres de Mentes (2009) - Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) *La joven Victoria (2009) - Duque de Wellington (Julian Glover) *Un prophète (2009) - Profondi *The wild stallion (2009) - Sheriff (Paul Sorvino) *La última estación (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *This is it (2009) - Voces adicionales *El ángel de la muerte (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Chrismas Crash (2009) - Títulos *Tyson (2008) - Mike Tyson *The hurt locker (2008) - Títulos / Traductor iraquí (Michael Desante) *Orson Wells y yo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Cleanner (2007) - Tom Cuttler (Samuel L. Jackson) *La proposición (2005) - Capitán Stanley (Ray Winstone) *Diary of a mad black woman (2005) - Jamison (Gary Anthony Sturgis) / Títulos * El mitoEl mito (2005) - Voces adicionales *La casa de la furia (2005) Voces adicionales *1 Love (2003) - Phil Jackson (Phil Jackson) *Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) - Mack Daddy (Ice-T) *The Boondock Saints (1999) - Mr. Cobb (Christopher Flockton) *The moment after (1999) - George Harris (Troy Winbush) *Alien: El regreso (1986) - Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) - Aldaba de puerta izquierda / manos de la fosa / La rocas *Karate Kid II (1986) (doblaje 2010) - Sato (Danny Kamekona) *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) - Mal (Danny Glover) *Silverado (1985) - Voces adicionales *Volver al futuro (1985) - Terrorista conductor de camioneta (Jeff O´Haco) "¡no enciende!" *El cristal encantado (1982) (doblaje 2009) - Narrador (Joseph O´Connor) / Urzah (Sean Barret) Sagastume, René